Easier Said Than Done
by Rowdypuff
Summary: She was so obviously pissed. It was Valentines' Day and she's pissed. But why? Brick has no idea, which is why he has the Blues help him figure it out. Now all he has to do is fix it. Easier said than done.
1. Memories of Relationship Past

**_Title: Perfect Way to Propose_**

 ** _Characters: [Blossom, Brick]; [Bubbles, Boomer]_**

 ** _Rating: T for Totally Teen!_**

 ** _Type:_** ** _Twoshot_**

 ** _Notes~ My first story, please don't be too harsh with it, please._**

 ** _Next chapter will be out shortly_**

 ** _I have some other stories for you so follow and favorite_**

 ** _me too maybe? :3_**

Usually, on Valentines' Day people are freaking out over not having a significant other. But in my case, it's something different. My girlfriend, Blossom, is super pissed at me. It's Valentines' day and my girlfriend of _3_ years wouldn't even talk to me. It all started a few days ago when we were supposed to go meet her parents, a scientist and a university professor in California and stay for the weekend since Valentines' day was a Friday. But I had totally forgotten about that when Boomer asked if Blossom and I could go on a double date with him and Bubbles. Is it my fault? No! ..yes..? Yeah, no. This is how it went down:

 _I was doing some homework when a knock on the door distracted me. I put down my pencil and went to the door only to see Boomer freaking out,"Dude! DUDE! What do I do this year for me and Bubbles' Valentines' day! Dude! I'm freaking out! Last year was our last year of high school! It was so special!" If you're wondering what's going on I should explain._

In junior year of high school, me and Blossom got together, a year later Buttercup and Butch got together (while trying to keep it a secret may I add) And years and years before that (first year of middle school) Boomer and Bubbles had gotten together. In addition to that the day me and Boomer spoke was February 10 and the day me and Blossom planned the trip to Cali was February 8. That's pretty much all you have to know, anyway back to my conversation with Boomer.

 _"It was so special! Now what do I do?!" He was on the verge of tears and hanging onto my shirt for dear life. He was squeezing and grasping everywhere. I winced when he pinched my stomach fat._

 _"Dude, relax it's Bubbles. She thinks everything you do is amazingly romantic. Buy her a huge bear or something. Just get off of me!" I pushed him off and left the doorway to continue to do my work but he just followed, now starting to sob._

 _He started to snot and tears ran down his face,"Brick! Please! I need you right now! I need my smart brother, my genius brother! Think of something romantic." I sat at my desk and picked up my pencil. I needed to do this homework and Boomer wasn't exactly helping with all his ranting. Despite my ignoring him he continued to talk,"..w-what if.. we go to the movies and she meets Ryan Reynolds. Wait no, he'll make her fall in love with him with his hotness." I rose my eyebrow at that, but decided to continue my work,"Brick please I need your help!"_

 _Sighing, I decided to help my brother before he got on my last nerve,"Okay, ask Butch and BC to double date with you or something."_

 _Boomer groaned and collapsed onto the floor, looking exasperated,"DUDE! It's Butch and BC! They obviously won't. And every Valentines' Day they sit on the couch and watch a Star Wars marathon so don't think I haven't already thought of that." From the floor Boomer started playing footsies with my chair. I glared at him because it kept moving my pencil when I tried to write. He kept on doing it while he spoke,"How about you and Blossom come, it won't be that bad right? It'll be fun Brick..." He started to kick my chair harder," C'mon, Brick..my dude. Brochacha... I'm begging you." He kicked it one last time,"BRICK!"_

 _"FINE!" I yelled getting to my feet. I had thrown my pencil onto the ground and I think made Boomer pee his pants. I exhaled slowly,"Fine. Me and Bloss will double date?" I took a seat,"Happy?"_

 _He smiled and got to his feet, giving me his dumb, cheeky look,"Yay! Remember the 14th. Me, you, Bloss, Bubs. Don't forget."_

 _Then it hit me. My eyes widened,"Wait actually-"_

 _"No take-backs, good-bye Brick!" And with that, he was out the door. I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair exasperatedly. Blossom was going to castrate me._

And that brings us today. February 14, with my girlfriend of 3 years pissed at me. Boomer was at my bedside looking guilty,"Brick, this is all my fault." He frowned. He had the balls to bring Bubbles with him too which annoyed me, but could only be allowed because it was Valentines' Day.

I groaned into my pillow, feeling particularly unhappy,"Well, of course it's your fault!"

Bubbles was in my spinny chair, holding her chin in her hands,"Well, Blossom may have overreacted, in your opinion, but you as the gentleman should go to her and apologize."

"I don't know Bubbles, she hasn't spoken to me in days. I don't even know how she found out that I made plans with you guys. Did you guys tell her?" Boomer shook his head and Bubbles said no,"If she's not pissed about that what could she be mad about?"

"Tell me everything you did in those 4 days. When's the last time you took her out? What's the last romantic thing you did? How come _you_ didn't tell her you made plans with us?"

I bit my lip and turned the opposite way in my bed. I couldn't help but see that Bubbles had a point, Blossom had been acting weird for a few weeks actually. It had started around New Years'.

 _As soon as I woke up I realized something was on my chest. I smiled once I realized a certain redhead was snuggling into me. I breathed in her scent and lie contentedly back in bed. That was until she woke up in a sudden. She looked dazed and her hair was all over the place,"B-Brick? What are you doing in my dorm?" She looked around, slowly realizing it was my dorm, and begun freaking out,"What am I not doing in my room?!"_

 _I smirked at how surprised she was,"Do you not remember last night? Butch's New Year's Bash? You had_ way _too much to drink, babe. Almost beat BC in a drink-off."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"I'm kidding! You had a shot and started acting like Bill Cosby gave the drink to you. You passed out after about 20 minutes so I brought you to my dorm and we went to sleep. I promise." She looked down and saw that she was only wearing and undershirt._

 _Bloss glared at me so hard that she almost used her laser eyes on me,"Then explain this."_

 _Looking at her smugly, I answered her question,"You vomited all over yourself so I took off your shirt and that's it." She gave a relieved sigh and used the pillow to cover her blushing face," Bloss, we're dating, you have to trust me more. 3 years, I mean does that mean anything to you."_

 _She bit her lip and looked at me with those amazing pink eyes,"I-I'm sorry, I just.. I don't know, Brick. It's just weird dating my ex-enemy." She gave me a small kiss on the lips,"I hope you can forgive me?"_

 _I smiled and gave her a longer kiss,"Anythin' for you babe."_

"Aww!" Bubbles was gushing and Boomer was waiting for a high-five. I rolled my eyes and continued.

 _She kissed back and sooner or later that led to us... you know._

Boomer cheered,"Nice, Brick! High five, bro!"

Bubbles giggled at Boomer before turning to me expectantly,"What else? Any dates between then and now?"

"Now that you mention it.."

 _I covered Blossom's eyes as I walked her down the Boston sidewalk. She was laughing, trying to make e let go of her eyes,"Brick! Where are we going?" She laughed at me. She had a huge smile on her face and her cheeks were red._

 _"You of all people should know the meaning of a surprise," I teased her,"Calm your pretty little bow down." She laughed but kept smiling and giggling. I stopped walking and whispered in her ear,"Ready?" She bit her lip and nodded. I took my hands off of her eyes which immediately widened when she saw where I had led her._

 _She gasped, covering her mouth,"The museum?!" She hit my arm and glared at me,"You made it seem like it'd be special! Like you were gonna... Ahem." She closed her mouth immediately, refusing to finish her sentence._

 _I gave her a confused look,"What were you going to say?"_

 _Blossom shook her head," Nothing, I'm starving, get me food please. I want anchovies and onion pizza." I rose my eyebrow at her. She was acting weird and whenever she acted weird that meant she was on her period and if she was on her period that meant I couldn't get on her bad side. I nodded and went to get her pizza._

"When was that date?" Bubbles asked.

Okay, it was about 2 weeks after our New Year's fling, so that would make it...,"January 14th."

Putting her head in her hands again Bubbles looked directly at me, her blue eyes burning through me,"Next."

"Um, January 19..."

 _Bloss hooked her arm with mine as we walked through the carnival,"Which ride do you want to go on first? We only have an hour here. I know it-" I put my finger on her lips interrupting her. Her pink eyes glared at me and I smirked at how cute she looked when she was mad._

 _"This will lead to a lecture on the fact that carnivals have no safety what-so-ever. So why don't you calm your little bow down and let me do the work, okay?"_

 _She pouted but continued to walk to the biggest roller coaster at the carnival with me. When we were waiting in line an admin walked to where everyone in the crowd could see him and started talking._

 _"You must be this tall to board this ride. If you are over 300 pounds, have diabetes, have heart problems, are missing an appendage, or pregnant or nursing we highly recommend boarding another ride." He finished up and at the same time, many other people left the line. I smiled at Blossom but saw that she was frowning._

 _"Bloss? What's wrong?"_

 _She bit her lip,"Can..can we go on like the Ferris wheel or something?" I gave her a questioning look, about to ask why, but she beat me to it," Just have a bad stomach-ache. Do you mind, Brick?"_

 _That is what I'd call a tough call: miss the best, limited edition roller coaster ever, or make my girlfriend happy. I took her hand and pulled both of us away from the line. She smiled at me and squeezed my hand as we walked away from the roller coaster._

"THAT'S SO SWEET! AWW, BRICK!" Bubbles gushed at me and I rolled my eyes. The blues were always like this. She cleared her throat,"Next?"

Boomer stopped me before I could start,"Wait, so, she wanted anchovie-onion pizza?" I nodded slowly. Was he mentally challenged, deaf, or both? He, for some reason, continued talking,"And she refused to go on the roller coaster too?" Him and Bubbles shared a look.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I started to get frustrated,"Get to the point, Little boy Blue!" Boomer gasped when I called him that. In high school that was his nickname and he hated it because according to him 'he wasn't a little boy anymore'. He looked offended and he turned away. I rolled my eyes at his behavior,"Really dude? We're in college." He put his head high and pretended to ignore me. I was slowly losing my patience,"Boomer, just tell me w-"

He practically yelled an answer,"BUBBLES! Do you hear something? I don't know, like a fly?"

Bubbles giggled at him but caught my eye. My ears felt hot because I was just _that_ mad,"Boomer- baby- he needs our help." She touched his shoulder and he sighed. Bubbles spoke,"Brick, Blossom is obviously hiding something from you, that's why she is acting so weird."

"That- That wouldn't make sense. She wouldn't hide anything from me."

Boomer cleared his throat,"How about the museum day thing: she sent you away to get her pizza. The Ferris wheel: she quickly got you guys away from there. What if she's-" I knew what he was going to say before he said it. I shot up from my seat on the bed immediately. My mind was racing. Bloss? Cheating on me? I ran my hands through my hair and threw my hat against the wall. I was now pacing across my side of the dorm room trying to calm myself down.

Bubbles bit her lip as if she was nervous,"It's not true at all, Brick- the Blossom I know would never cheat on you."

Then why the hell would the Blues put that idea into my head! No wonder she had been ignoring me! She had someone else to spend Valentines' Day with! Bubbles got to her feet and frowned at me,"Brick! She wouldn't do that and you know it! There's barely any evidence to that support too, why don't you calm down and tell me the last time you guys hung out."

I hesitantly sat down in the beanbag near the window," Last week, February 5."

 _As soon as I went into the Bloss' dorm I knew for a fact that she had been cleaning. When she's nervous all she does is scrub and dust and clean- it's the most adorable thing. Her dormmate had opened the door and I found her sitting on the couch watching Netflix on the laptop (on her lap of course). I smiled at her and she gave me a huge smile back,"Whatcha watchin'?"_

 _She looked embarrassed when she said it,"Phineas and Ferb."_

 _I rose an eyebrow,"What is that?" Her jaw dropped and-_

"You don't know what Phineas and Ferb is?" Bubbles looked surprised. I shooed her away and continued my story.

 _Her jaw dropped and she gave me an impossible look. I made a face at her as I took a seat next to her on the floor,"What now Blossy?" She paused her show and gave me an incredulous look._

 _"Where was your childhood?!" I laughed at her reaction and put an arm around her as I settled in to watch with her. To my surprise she took off the episode and turned the laptop away from me,"You're going to watch the_ best _episode of this show." After a few seconds, she turned it back and smiled,"Watch this. It's called Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together."_

 _I groaned,"Bloss, not that I don't want to watch this but when you say 'Netflix and Chill' I think hot, dirty sex, not an overrated cartoon." After I said that I brought her closer to me to the point where she was on my lap,"Let's watch something more..." I kissed her neck a few times,"...age-appropriate." Bloss shot off my lap and turned around and glared at me. Yup, I said the wrong thing,"C'mon. Bloss. I was just-"_

 _She turned away and crossed her arms,"If you don't want to have quality time with your girlfriend then you can just_ leave _Brick! I swear, all you men think alike: sex, sex, sex, oh and- surprise, surprise: SEX!" She grabbed the laptop off the floor and was about to storm over to her dorm but I was too fast for her._

 _I took her arm and pulled her towards me, holding her waist and making her look me in the eye, she was glaring at me. At first, we just stood there, her in my arms for about 15 long seconds, the whole time she was giving e her cold glare. I smiled nevertheless,"...You're adorable when you're mad."_

 _Bloss rolled her eyes and pulled away from me. This time she dodged my hand and made it to her room, slamming the door. Her dormmate Cassie let out a laugh from the bar stool by the island in the kitchen and I gave her a furious glare and she shut up. Good girl. I followed Blossom to her room, fighting the urge to roll my eyes,"Blossssssss... Don't you think you're being a teeny bit dramatic." I mumbled for the rest of the sentence,"..is it that time of month?"_

 _"BRICK!" She yelled from behind the door. I bit my lip to avoid laughing at her tone and her sensitivity for that topic," Cassie, do me a favor and kick Brick out." My jaw dropped. Was she kicking me out?_

 _Cassie was already getting off her chair and coming towards me,"Bloss, I was kidding. C'mon! Cassie let go!" She pulled me towards the door. I could barely believe what was going on. Kicking me out. She was kicking me out! Nope! Still unbelievable! I called out to Bloss,"Blossom! Make her stop!" No answer. I groaned as I was led to the door,"Call me later, kay, Bloss?" Still no answer," Talk to you later!"_

 _Cassie and her man-hands pushed me out,"Make sure the door doesn't hit you on the way out." She slammed it and it smacked my ass making me move like two inches forward._

 _"It did hit me FOR YOUR INFORMATION! Don't be surprised when you get sued for all the money you've got, you blonde bimbo!" I kicked the door for effect, huffed and walked off angrily. Bitch._

Boomer gave me the dumbest look,"I thought I was the dumb one, Brick." I glared at him for that comment, about to cuss him out but before I could he continued,"You never _ever_ mention a lady's period when she's pissed off! Never Brick! Never ever in a million years ever!" I rolled my eyes, he acted like a 5-year-old sometimes. He turned to Bubbles and gave a cheesy smile,"Right, Bubs?"

She kissed his cheek and smiled back,"You know it, Boomer." I fought the urge to throw up as Boomer returned the kiss on the cheek with a kiss on the lips, which led to Bubbles kissing him back, which led to a half a makeout session. In the middle of my dorm. In front of me.

"Boomer!" I hissed as he was kissing her. He looked up at me,"Dude. Get a room!"

Boomer groaned and picked up Bubbles, she had her legs around his waist as he hoisted her up as he began to stumble towards the door. He turned around to look at me,"Brick, do something grand for her. She's probably stressed or upset, you doing that will let her know you care." It was hard to take him seriously as Bubbles kissed and touched his chest, it was like watching a live porno.

I nodded numbly and he almost tripped out the door,"Boomie, I _love_ you!" I heard Bubbles moan through the door. I sighed as I sat down on my bed. I had no idea what to do. I just wish I had given her what she had wanted, then this never would've happened.

Then it hit me like a metaphorical train wreck. I knew exactly what she wanted! And as Valentines' Day, it was the perfect day to do this. I just needed to take a huge amount of money out of my account. I stood up, grabbed my wallet and started thinking of a way to do this.

This is just perfect. I switched the light off and each and every candle illuminated the room. I had called Blossom earlier and she was coming now. It had gone down a little like this:

 _Deep breath, Brick. It's easy, you've done it before. Just pick up the phone... with quite a struggle I took my cell phone and clicked her name on speed dial. It rang for a few seconds and Blossom's voice sounded, ah, my angel. How I missed her sweet voice._

 _"..hello?" I freaked out and hung up. Dammit! I slammed my phone onto my bed and angrily walked around the coffee table. This was the dumbest idea in the history of dumb ideas, it was almost like the BLUES came up with this idea!_

 _No! No! No, Brick! You can do this! I pumped myself up and called her again. It rang,"You can do this, deep breaths!"_

 _"Um?" Nope. I hung up again. I ran my fingers through my long red hair and groaned. She probably didn't even want to talk to me. I let her down. I didn't deserve her, she should go back to dating Dexter. He didn't deserve her either but it would be a step up from me at least, I laid down on my bed and nervously fingered the tiny box in my hands. Maybe I could ask her at another time, maybe her-_

 _"Treasure, that is what you are, you're my gold-" My ringtone for Blossom rang and I hesitantly picked it up._

 _"Helloooo?"_

 _I swear to god I could hear her eyes roll," Brick, do you think I'm stupid or something- I, along with everyone else in the goddamn 20th century, has caller ID!"_

 _I bit my lip," Yeah, and baby I'm so, so sorry, I just uh. I just wanted to talk to you. Could you maybe come to my dorm? I- I just have a surprise for you.."_

 _"You want me to walk to_ your _dorm so_ you _can give_ me _a Valentines' Day present." Before I could say anything to that she gave an annoyed sigh,"Fine, I'll be there in about half an hour and I swear to_ God _if I see_ one _cliche_ _teddy bear or fucking chocolate I will kill you, Brick Jojo." God, I love her._

That brings us to now. 20 minutes after our conversation. Ten minutes until she was due to come here. Me waiting for my Bossy Blossy to arrive. I had set up candles and on my laptop, I had set up a Facetime with her mom and dad, almost as if we had gone to visit them, just like she had wanted. I had asked her dad about it, and he didn't object completely but I think that was mostly because his wife had been right there when I shared the news, and she had already gone full wedding planner mode.

There was a sudden knock on the door and I jumped. From the laptop, I recognized Mrs. Untonium's voice,"Good luck, Brick." She added a little squeal at the end and I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Blossom looked horrible. The white of her eyes were tinted red like she had been crying and she was wearing an old gray over-sized hoodie and sweatpants. Not to mention her hair was in a lazy ponytail, some of her red fibers even sticking out,"We need to talk, Brick."

I stuttered an answer,"Hey, h-hey, baby. Sure, sure, sure, of course." This conversation was not off to a good start, she had already said the four fatal words that end a relationship. I opened the door wider so she could come in and she looked around at the candles in disbelief.

"Wow... Brick? You did all this? It's-"

Mr. Untonium waved from the laptop screen,"Hello, darling. Happy Valentines' Day."

She went closer to the bed to talk to them,"Daddy! Mom!"

While she was distracted I pulled down the zipper of my tracksuit and revealed my best suit. I took off my hat, patted down my hair and got down on one knee.

Another deep breath Brick. I pulled out the tiny box and looked at the ring. It was a silver ring with about a thumb-nail sized ruby smack dab in the middle. Deep breath. I cleared my throat and Blossom turned around.

I swear Bloss almost jumped out of her sweatpants,"Oh my God." She covered her mouth and her eyes started to water,"Brick oh my gosh..." She fanned her face as tears started falling down.

"Blossom," I spoke firmly and as if I was determined. I loved her. She meant the world to me and I couldn't live without her,"you are my-"

She interrupted me, suddenly serious, she showed a straight face,"Brick- don't."

Don't? She didn't want me to propose? No- I had to do this- the least she could do is let me finish my speech before turning me down,"You are the reason I get up in the morning. You're-"

"Please, don't... I-"

"You mean _so_ much to me. I just-"

This time instead of talking over me she covered my mouth,"Please, Brick, you don't need to do this. Just-"

I ripped her hand off of my mouth. Was me proposing that bad? Did she have a problem with me? Now I knew for a _fact_ that she was cheating on me. Tears burned at my eyes and I blinked it away,"What the _fuck_ , Blossom!" I heard a gasp from the laptop and the Professor about to scold me. I walked over to it and slammed it down,"You mean a lot to me, I do _all_ of this for you! I love you, Blossom! I really do! But apparently, you love your mistress more!"

She gave me a confused look, as if she had no idea what I was talking about,"M-my mistress?"

"Yeah! Your mistress! The guy you're cheating on me with!" She looked shocked. Probably because I had found out she was cheating,"Am I not enough for you? We've been together for _three_ goddamn years, Bloss. W-we've been- for three-three years. If-If you're tired of me- just say so." I was breathing heavily and I think I was about to start crying.

Blossom put a hand on my shoulder and I tore myself out of her grip,"Brick, there's no one else."

I narrowed my eyes,"Then why can't I propose, huh? How come you've been avoiding me? How come you've been avoiding me, Bloss?"

She took a breath and rubbed the back of her neck,"I just- I..." She paused and looked at me, almost with pity,"...because I- I. I, uh.. I'm-" Bloss made a weird sound and before I knew it I had grayish puke all over my previous best suit.

"I'm pregnant." She choked, starting to cry.

And suddenly it all made sense.


	2. Birth of the BayBea

**_Title: Easier Said Than Done_**

My ears were ringing. I felt all the blood rush to my face as it began to heat up. Her voice kept replaying in my head like a broken record.

Pregnant. Pregnant she had said. _Pregnant._ If you say a word a certain amount of times it sounds weird. I realized it had been awhile since I had spoken. Ever since she had said those words I had just stood there numbly, unsure what to say or do.

Bloss was staring at me, the whites in her eyes were red from crying," B-Brick..? Are you ok? I- Just..I'm so sorry." She buried her head in her hands and I heard her quietly sniffling.

Why was she sorry? I pulled her hands away from her head and pulled her up. She was looking at the ground so I used one hand to hold hers and another to put under her chin so she'd look at me.

"Listen, Bloss. I love you _so_ much. I would do anything for you. I will love this baby, just as much as I love you, if not more."

Bloss had that cute blush, but she frowned and made worry wrinkles on her forehead,"You're not mad? But it's during college and our siblings-what will my sisters say? They're gonna be so-" She gasped, interrupting herself," What will my parents say?! They're going to kill me! Oh my God Brick! What are we going to do?! What am I g-"

She was ranting again. It was adorable, it really was. But she was getting stressed and hysteric and that's not good for pregnant women. I kissed her in the middle of her rant to get her to stop talking.

"I'm not angry, I'm not worried either. We're in this together and if you want to do this, I will too. It's just as much me as it is you. So-"

She put a finger on my lips,"Nuh uh." I raised my eyebrow,"This isn't both of us equally. This isn't 50/50. It's my body that's going to be crap for 8 more months- my vagina is the one that's going to be mush- and I'm the one whose parents are going to kill her. So don't sit there and tell me it's going to be fair."

By the end of her speech I was fighting the urge to laugh at her, but she was right. She was doing all the work. I was just the cheerleader while she was the entire football team. Wow great analogy Brick, _thank you, Brick!_

I put my hands around her slim waist and gave her a peck on the nose,"And as always you are correct, babe."

She took a deep breath and got out of my grip, walking towards the bed where I put the laptop earlier,"I guess it's time I tell my parents." She was about to open the laptop and Skype call them but before she did I closed it as fast as I could.

"Before you do, you never answered my proposal. You just begged for me to stop talking." She looked embarrassed and quickly finished my sentence,"..but no hard feelings sweetheart."

She made a face at me,"I thought you were proposing because of the baby, I didn't want to make it seem like we had to have it."

I took both her hands in mine and looked her directly in the eye,"I'm fine whether or not we have it. Whatever you want to do is completely your choice."

Blossom closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After what felt like months of silence she spoke,"Let's keep it."

"Best Valentine's Day ever." I kissed her cheek and placed my arms around her slim waist. There were supposedly lots of side effects of pregnancy and I was ready to help Blossom through every single one of them if I had to. Little did I know it was just what "they" want you to think. We ended up not telling her parents, that was something you told them in person. Not looking forward to that conversation.

* * *

I looked down at my newly born child with all kinds of pride in my eyes. She was beautiful. The little hair she had was matted and wet. It was the lightest shade of red I'd ever seen, almost a strawberry blonde. She squinted her eyes as she started to cry and whine. Blossom's forehead was sweaty and smelly but I kissed it nonetheless.

She had just made a beautiful baby for me and I was prepared to do anything for her.

Bloss smiled as she started to cry. "Hi. H-hi baby girl." Our daughter stopped crying and looked at us, eyes wide. They were so dark and mysterious. If you just glance at it it looks brown but if you look closely it's a dark, almost violet red. Since her eyes were so dark and her hair was so light it was as if all the melanin had gone to her hair.

The doctor looked at us, taking off her mask. "Have you decided on a name?"

I looked at Bloss, and she looked at me. We made a telepathic agreement. I pushed the hair out of her face and smiled," Jamie Violet JoJo."

"It's beautiful." Blossom sniffled. One of the nurses took Jamie away and the doctor said something about the new mother needing rest.

I nodded and kissed Blossom. "I'm gonna go tell everyone you're okay." She took a couple deep breaths as the nurses and doctor assisted her.

Everyone as in everyone who rushed here as soon as they heard Bloss was in labor. Buttercup had flown from a class, Butch from work. Bubbles and Boomer from a date. The Professor and his wife were driving here so I was on my way to tell them what was up.

Once they saw me Bubbles stood up and gasped. "Is she okay? What happened? Did she die? Was it a C-SECTION? Oh my God it was, wasn't it. Brick JoJo you will tell me immediately what the heck is-"

Butch covered her mouth. "What's the baby's name?"

I answered all their questions and brought them not only up speed but to Blossom's room too. I remember the time we told them Blossom was pregnant.

 _Blossom squeezed my hand comfortingly, trying to calm me down as I looked at everyone. Butch and Buttercup were talking among themselves, probably arguing about which superhero would beat who. Bubbles and Boomer were feeding each other the muffins at the cafe we were at. Whatever the name was._ _I don't remember minor details._

 _I looked at Bloss. Those eyes were like a calming drug, they were my kryptonite. I took a breath,"Hey guys." Yes, good Brick. Sound casual. They all turned their direction towards me as I sat down at the table._ _Their eyes questioned me. Especially Buttercup's. She was gonna beat me into the ground. She and Bubbles. I've seen Bubbles mad. I twitched a little._

 _Buttercup gave me a wary look. "What's the deal? You said you had news."_

 _Yup. I couldn't do this. It's not that I was ashamed of the baby, just that I didn't want it this early. I wish there was a way to just like shove it back in. I always thought that if one couple were to have a child early it would be the blues. Or the greens, they're so unreliable you'd think their birth control would be too but oh well. Nothing I can do now. Other than ask Bloss for-._

 _"Brick?" She squeezed my arm and I started to pay attention. Crap. I realized I had been quiet for the longest time. Sweat had begun to get on my forehead. It was February, not that hot._

 _I wiped my forehead. "It feels hot in here right? Am I the only one who's hot? It feels warm. Don't you think it's warm guys? I don't know, I'm warm. So haha I'm the only one that's warm huh? Okay I'll be the lone warm. Haha get it? Lone Wolf, lone warm. I'm funny." I fingered the zipper to my hoodie, trying to pull it down. I was nervous. I'm never nervous. I'm Brick! The cool, calm, and collected Brick. This was nothing. I decided to just blurt it out._

 _"Blossom is pregnant!" It came out louder than I had thought it would. All conversation in the cafe came to a screeching halt. When I had yelled it I had gotten up and slammed my fists onto the table_ , adding to the noise.

 _Everyone looked our direction, including waiters, customers, and every single thing within 69 mile radius. Everything stopped and it was quiet for what felt like months. Butch broke the silence. "Mazel tov."_

Then there had been telling her parents- which I promised myself not to remember. No! I'm not going flashback! NEVER AGAIN!

 _We had met them inside their home in Florida. The same town where Blossom and I met. From enemies, to classmates, to acquaintances, to reluctant lab partners, to friends, to crushes, to dating, to baby, then marriage. Yeah long story, one I could probably tell you later. Anyway_ _we had gotten to their house and as you can imagine I was sweating buckets_.

 _Bloss and I were at the door, she was about to ring the doorbell but I stopped her. "Wait," She gave me an inpatient look, "How about we write a note? It'll be old-fashioned, they'll love it!"_

 _She rolled her eyes at me. Obviously her pregnancy was already setting in. "Brick, calm down. Everything will be fine."_

 _"Blossom." I held her shoulders down so she_ had _to look at me. She stared at me, anticipating my next sentence. "Hear me out... We tell them you're pregnant after the baby comes, that way they_ can't _get mad. It's a-"_

 _"Are you-!" I put a finger on her mouth so I could finish_. _My plan made so much sense though!_

 _"If we bring a baby with us they won't be mad that you kept the pregnancy from them, they'll just be like 'Oh lawd, oh my, a lil 'ol sweet pea baybea!'"_

 _I removed my finger from Blossom's mouth waiting for her response. She crossed her arms and gave me an incredulous look. "My parents_ do not _have a Southern accent." She knocked on the door, much to my dismay._ _Thanks for listening sweetheart._

 _I sighed and waited for the worst. But hey, jokes on her, I was doing a country girl accent, so jokes on her. I said jokes on her twice._

 _Her dad came to the door a few seconds later, smiling and hugging her. "My baby girl! How are you! Are you guys here to plan your wedding with us?" He asked, looking at Blossom more than me._

 _"Actually," Blossom said, "We're here to-"_

 _"Plan the_ AMAZING _wedding with you!" Blossom looked speechless and I took it as a chance to avade being brutally murdered by Mr and Mrs Utonium. I put my arm around him and let him lead me into his house. "Where's the Missus?"_

 _Blossom followed the both of us in, closing the door afterwards. I was surprised she wasn't telling him yet, she looked amused._

 _Mrs Utonium_ _was in the kitchen, she looked to be creating lunch. She was carving a chicken. When she saw us she dropped everything- including the chicken, cutting board, and knife. "Blossom," She squealed walking towards us, "What brings you two here, there are no holidays in March." She said as she hugged Blossom. The way she was hugging- it felt as if she was crushing the baby._

 _I narrowed my eyes, waiting for them to stop but it didn't happen anytime soon. "What, I can't see my favorite parents-in-law?" I said cheekily. Still hugging, wow. It was 15 seconds later and they were_ still _hugging_ _. My baby was probably now missing a few chromosomes because of Mama Bear and her iron grip._

 _When she let go, I gave a smile and pointed to the chicken on the floor, "Looks like a quality meal for lunch." I said. I didn't mean for it to sound like I was being a smartass- I just thought it was funny. Blossom walked away, on her way to help her mom with lunch._

 _WAIT!_ Noooo. _That would only mean I was left alone with-, "Hello, Brick." The Professor said, with what could only be a sinister smile._

 _"Salutations,_ _Mr Utonium. How are-" He took the collar of my shirt and brought it close- our faces inches apart as he spoke._

 _"Brick Jojo." He growled. Lord Almighty he scared me. "I would like to show you something in the basement, would you mind following?"_

 _The Professor let go of my collar and made his way to the basement entrance. -WHICH WAS PAST THE KITCHEN! Blossom could save me from what could only be a homicidal father knowing I proposed to his daughter. As I followed I caught Blossom chopping onions as her mom stirred stew. "Blossom." I whispered fearfully. No answer. "Blossom. Blossss. BL-"_

 _He covered my mouth before I could get her attention and brought me down the stairs. Well this is it. This is how I die. I just wish I had known that the last time I saw my sweet Blossom was the last time._

 _"Why are you doing this?" If I've learned anything from television shows, if you keep the villian talking- you live longer._

 _He set me down on a chair and I knew to stay there. He opened a drawer and ruffled through it- after awhile he brought out a ray gun. "Do you know what this does, Brick?"_

 _Um, no because I'm seeing it for the first time? Instead of saying that I shook my head, "No sir."_

 _"Good, because I'll tell you. This ray-" He twirled it in his fingers,"-if shot at you, will remove_ all _of your chemical X DNA forever._ " _My eyes widened. He_ made _that? Is he crazy?_

 _Or should I say mad? He saw the way I was looking at the ray, and he put it away. "I will only use it if you hurt my daughter in any way, shape, or form_. _" If that got into the wrong hands we could have a serious problem on our hands._

 _"I have no intention of doing that, sir. I love her."_

 _"If so, you don't mind doing a series of tasks to prove that."_

 _"I would do anything for Blossom," I said, getting out of my chair, "As I said before: I love her."_

 _He nodded and gave me a hard look- grabbing my shoulders and freaking me out- all at the same time. "Good- your tasks are-" Actually, I'm not gonna get into that. All that is a completely different story- perhaps to get into later_ _. Anyhow, we went up for lunch but I was still nervous._

 _Why? You ask? Because the Professor just threatened me. I knew I was never gonna hurt Blossom- just the thought of losing my powers forever was looming over my head._

 _Lunch was a blur. All I remember was a bunch of glares from the Professor and a lot of curious looks from Blossom- but afterwards we had decided to go to the beach for a calming afternoon._

 _Blossom had been wearing a polka dot bikini which was, may I say: **haaaawt**. She and her mom were chilling out under the umbrella and the Professor and I were sitting there._

 _Mrs Utonium was reading a book, she glanced at Blossom. I noticed that Blossom could kind of show in a bikini, I had told her about it and she said it would be worse in a one piece. "Blossom, honey, I mean this in the most polite way: are you gaining weight?"_

 _Blossom looked speechless. She looked a bit annoyed, "No I'm not." Blossom had always taken pride in her activeness. She was hot, yes, and skinny, yes, but if she wasn't I'd still love her._

 _"Honey, I didn't mean it to be rude, I meant it to be-"_

 _"To be nice? Yes because when you tell a pregnant woman they're gaining weight they tend to not get self conscious and hurt." Oh no she didn't. Why Blossom. Why. Right after the Professor threatened me too_. _Blossom crossed her arms and stormed off angrily, leaving me alone with her now homicidal parents._

 _Speaking of them the Professor was giving me a huge death glare, as if he was burning a hole through my head. I gave him a shy smile._

 _"Surpriseeeee."_

"Brick?" I looked up at Boomer, falling out of my trance. "Are you good?" He asked. He was on the end of Blossom's bed with Butch, BC and Bubbles were on the left side of the bed, and I was on the right.

I smiled and held Blossom's hand. She smiled at me, that warm smile she gave me- that made me feel like everything was right in the world, and nothing could ever mess that up.

Butch scoffed and crossed his arms, "Sure, you're all lovey dovey now but as soon as you get home with the baby- fighting."

Narrowing my eyes at him, I mirrored his crossed arms, showing I had also aquired the ability. "Bloss and I never fight! We're the example set for other couples. Right, Bloss?"

"Brick, everywhere is sore and I'm in no mood to help you win an argument." She took a deep breath and tried to get comfortable. "Right now...I just want to sleep." As soon as she said that her hand went limp in mine.

The monitor connected to her started to rapidly beep. It felt as if a wave of shock went into the room. No one knew what to do. "Blossom!" Buttercup yelled. As if yelling her name would fucking help! Thanks a lot.

"Someone!" I yelled into the hallway. Before I knew it a bunch of people in different colored scrubs rushed in. Soon they were blocking my view of Blossom, I struggled to see what was going on.

One of them said something about paging another doctor and I was confused and upset and it was chaos in the room. "Wait, what's going on? Is she ok?"

The guy in scrubs pushed me away and said, "Someone get him out of here! Lexie, take him and the others to the waiting room." I saw that Butch, Boomer, and Blossom's sisters were also fighting the power.

A blonde took me aside and spoke to me. She shook my hand and said, "Hi, I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins and what we think is happening to your wife is that her fallopian tube ripped when she went into labor. We paged our leading gynecologist Dr. Montgomery, but we still need your consent." I was confused and worried, and my head felt as if it was a spinning top. But if this was gonna save Blossom what choice did I have? I nodded and the scrub people escorted her out.

"Is she.. is she gonna be okay?"

The doctor nodded and put a hand on my shoulder. "We're going to do everything we can." She walked away with the clipboard and all was left was my family.

Buttercup sat in one of the chairs and crossed her arms. It was silent for a while then Butch yelled, "That's BULLSHIT!"

"Butch!" Bubbles frowned at him, shaking her head.

"Don't _Butch_ me! She was fine! Sitting up and talking, how does she go from fine to emergency surgery. That's _fucking bullshit._ "

I stood there quietly, their argument continuing. But everything was starting to sink in. I was a father now. I was responsible for a life. But Blossom- if she died I would become a single dad. A widow at 25. A baby _all_ on my own.

I needed to throw up.

Bubbles and Butch weren't arguing anymore, because they were all looking at me. She looked worried, "Brick, are you okay?"

What do you think, smart ass. My wife was going to die. She was going to die. Dead. Dead wife. I felt hands on my shoulders, helping me up.

It was Boomer, he looked at me like I was the most pitiful thing he's ever seen. "Listen, man, Blossom's gonna be alright."

"You really think so?"

He nodded, "If you want you can tell me a story?"

My nose flared as I tried to not get pissed off at him. _A story!_ But then I realized, whenever I felt somewhat upset or nostalgic I would think back to something else.

I sat in a chair and scanned all of their faces. Just about everyone has at least fear and worry in their eyes. Good. That meant they cared. But I cared the most, I would make sure Bloss knew that when she came out. _If_ she came out.

No, Brick. Stay positive. I cleared my throat before I spoke, "Remember that time Blossom went into labor?" I asked. I looked in the corner as a joke, like what cartoon characters do when they try to remember something.

No one got the joke. Blossom would have. Buttercup rolled her eyes, "No we don't remember, we weren't there, smart one."

Okay well.

 _It was about_ _7 in the morning and I had just gotten home from the night shift so I was just getting my homework ready for class at 1. I decided to shower and take a quick nap, to my surprise Blossom came over saying that she took the day off from class-_

Buttercup snorted at that. "You're telling me Blossom took a day off from school willingly?"

 _Her Professor made her take a the day off from school_. _She was annoyed about it so she came to my dorm to see me. When she knocked the door I assumed it was my roommate Zack and I was ready to yell at him for not cleaning up his room. But when I opened it Blossom gave me a huge hug and was crying._

 _I patted her back and let her into the room, setting her down on the couch. I passed her a tissue box. See, I was used to her tearful rants. A pregnant Blossom is a sad Blossom._

 _"What happened, Bloss? Saw a stray dog again?"_

 _She shook her head and told me about the professor as she cried._

 _I gave her a huge hug and spoke to her. "Don't worry about it, because when you get back he'll be the one to give you lots of catch up homework and call on you. Plus while you're gone you can study and make sure you know everything there is to know about the topic. Sound good?" I wiped her tears and kissed her forehead._

 _Blossom smiled at me and took a wavery deep breath to calm down. "Wow, you're good at that." She laughed._

 _"9 months of this will do that to you."_

 _Bloss giggled and put her head on my shoulder as we sat there. "Remember our first checkup on the baby?"_

"Are you really gonna do a story within a story?" Butch rolled his eyes. God. Him and Buttercup were perfect for each other. Always complaining and shit.

"How about you guys shut the hell up and listen? Sound good?" Usually I'm a little less snappy but nope- today I was pissed off. And I think they can agree I have a good reason.

 _She started reminding me about it. Because I had remembered I had been nervous. Considering I was brought up by a monkey and she was brought up by a mad scientist. Maybe the baby would have fur or a lab coat. Anything could happen. As far as I knew this was the first Chemical X baby ever and anything could go wrong. "Well when we got there I sat in the exam table and waited. You checked the- ow!" Blossom cringed. She hissed and held her stomach._

 _"Bloss, are you ok?"_

 _She cleared her throat and sat back up. "Yeah, um just some kicking." The smile was back on her face_ , _"Anyway you took the ultrasound device and checked your chest for breast cancer. I thought it was absolutely hilarious. You made me pee."_

 _"You peed?"_

 _She rolled her eyes and turned away from me, "Pregnant women pee a lot." Blossom started to try to get off the couch_. _I smirked._

 _"I'm not judging you, I'm just surprised."_

 _Bloss gave me that look she does. You know that incredulous look that she does. "Surprised that I needed to pee?" She was still trying to get up off the couch, I think she got frustrated because she looked like she wanted to kill me. "Brick! Stop arguing with me about pee and help me up!"_

 _She was articulate like that. I got off the couch and helped her up. She tried her best to waddle over to the bathroom. If she still had her powers she'd fly there but the baby and the pregnancy put her Chemical X on the fritz whenever she used it. I watched her waddle with a smile on my face. She was taking deep breaths. A simple walk to the bathroom winded her_. _She was adorable!_

 _All of a sudden Blossom squealed. It wasn't that squeal white girls do when they have a coupon to PINK and Starbucks, it was more of a surprised yelp._

 _I shot out of my seat and went to her side as fast as I could, "Are you ok? What's wrong, what happened?"_

 _She had an embarrassed smile on her face. "I think I just peed my pants."_

 _"Because, as you said before, pregnant women pee a lot." She laughed at me, "See, Bloss, I listen." I gave her a cheeky smile._

 _What we didn't know is that Blossom's water had just broken, she hadn't peed. It was just bad timing. We ended up finding out when Blossom kept feeling "kicks" every 30 minutes, then every 10 , and finally we realized what was going on and I carried her to the hospital._

 _It's a pretty crazy story to tell our kid when she grows up._

When I finished the story everyone was cracking up, despite the situation we were in. To be honest I was glad. I could lift the spirits in the room with just one story.

I would tell the one about the Professor and his threat but everyone would say I was overexaggerating the part with the ray, just like Blossom said.

Boomer cleared his throat when he stopped laughing. "Remember that time we all triple dated at a fancy restaurant?"

That date went absolutely horribly wrong. There were arguments, plain fights, and kicking under the table. Sure it sounds like nothing but it was so bad we got kicked out.

A doctor walked in. He looked like the guy from earlier, who told that other doctor to get us out. He had shaggy brown hair. I wanted to punch him in his stupid face. "Hi, Mr...?"

How dare he walk in not even knowing my last name. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms, looking as intimidating as I possibly could, "Jojo. Mr Jojo."

Dr. O'Malley cleared his throat, probably to keep from laughing at my last name like most people do, "I just came to update you on your wife, she's, um, currently in the ICU, if you want to see her. Please follow me."

* * *

About a week later I took Jamie, our baby, home then a week after that I brought Bloss home. The week alone with the baby had been (how do I put this) hell. She was loud, annoying, I just couldn't take it. When Bloss came home she explained all the crap to me. The bottles of formula, the patience, the perfect microwave temperature, and the diaper changing.

For the baby shower Mr and Mrs Utonium had gifted us a new house. Probably the best gift we got. I almost didn't want to accept it because I felt as if we should've worked for it ourselves.

When I told Bloss that she had laughed at me and told me sometimes I could be too modest. She said it was better than raising a child in a dorm room. We ended up taking it, but only if we paid half the mortgage.

I'll probably never forget the first moment I felt like the perfect father. Of course it was years later.

* * *

 _Bloss had been caught up at work, usually she came home around 4 but she told me she was coming at around 8 and I had to take care of the baby. Whenever I heard those words my blood rang as cold as the ice castle in Frozen. Which I have watched millions of times. Babies mean sacrifice._

 _Jamie was a year and a half old and Blossom cared for her most of the time. I was just there, you know? Jamie developed faster than other children, you know? At 3 months she was talking at 4 she was walking. Blossom had "taken intiative" and started teaching Jamie right away._

 _Now Jamie was a year and a half old learning multiplication facts. Her hair was darker now, it looked like Merida's hair color in Brave. I'm gonna keep referencing Disney Princess movies because that's **all** I watch. Her eyes were now around my color. They were darker than Blossom's but not mine._

 _Right now she was reading in the living room while I was starting dinner. All I knew how to make was spaghetti and fried chicken so that was what we were eating._

 _She was reading A Christmas Carol which was weird considering it was summertime. I loved that she was so intelligent._

 _While I let the spaghetti boil I sat next to Jamie and put an arm around her, she put her head on my shoulder and got comfortable. "Like it so far?"_

 _She nodded but didn't take her eyes of the book. "Yeah, it's like the Grinch but better."_

 _I for one didn't exactly remember_ _when Scrooge had stolen all the presents on Christmas, but she was adorable when she was smart._

 _That night for Jamie's bedtime at 6:30. Don't get mad at me for that restrictive bedtime- blame Blossom and her book on parenting. Anyway that night Jamie had been going to bed and I was getting ready for my final exam by studying._

 _About 15 minutes after I put her to bed she came to my room. I put my book away and set her on my lap. "What's wrong, Jamie?"_

 _Her eyes were red and her hair was messy. "I can't sleep, When's Mama coming home?"_

 _"She'll be home soon, don't worry. Until then would you rather sleep here with me?"_

 _Jamie crinkled her nose, like she does when she thinks hard. "No." She got off my lap and went back to her room. Obviously Bloss was her favorite. I scoffed and went back to my textbook **whatever**._

 _At 7 I went to check if Jamie was sleeping, sure enough she wasn't. Her room was dark but she was sitting there in the dark. I turned on the light and she hissed, "Daddyyyy." She whined._

 _I smirked. She had a thing for sleeping in total darkness. Read about cocoons. I turned off the light and got onto her bed and snuggled up with her. Whenever she had nightmares or couldn't sleep I would sleep in her bed with her._

 _By the time Bloss came home we'd both be fast asleep._

* * *

 ** _Notes: I hate how this chapter came out. I wanted it to be at least 5k words and I couldn't think of anything better to write about. In addition to that all the time Brick in his POV said that it was a whole other story- I am actually gonna make that a story. Like how he said they went from enemies to blah blah that's gonna be a story. Probably my next one. Another one will be how the Professor built the ray and another one will be a spin-off of the kids own story._**

 ** _So as a review tell me if you liked this story and which story you'd like next. Maximum 3 votes._**

 ** _1) Ruffs and Puffs Story: Pretty much a highschool story with drama, betrayal, and Chemical X._**

 ** _2) Mad Scientist Personified:_** ** _The Professor has an idea to save each and every one of his perfect little girls. From their partners, if course. He devises a sinister Ray just for that purpose._**

 ** _3)_** ** _The Red Wedding_** : **_Brick and Blossom are getting married! 'Course shit has to go wrong._**

 ** _4) Mini Puffs: The story of the children of the Puffs and Ruffs._**

 ** _Those are all the stories so far- so if you want_** **_to tell me which one you want next do so- if you want to tell me if you liked this story tell me._**


End file.
